More Than Lips
by torajune28
Summary: The sequel to Lips and More. Spencer and Derek are just settling in to their new relationship. Obviously, it wouldn't be much of a story if everything was peaches and creams, though. Mature. Be warned.
1. 17: Sully Party

_This one and the next I had to copy from my saved documents one word at a time. I've run out of time on my Word sub and I don't have the money to renew it right now. Hang tight guys, I'm sorry!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter One: Sully Party_**

 _DMSR_

"Morgan, you can't do it on your own." Hotch glared at him under his fringe, his hands resting on the table in front of him.

Prentiss sat on the edge of the table next to Hotch, her eyes narrowed at the dark male as well. Rossi had his arms crossed in his lap, focused calmly on Derek.

Garcia stopped typing through the screen, watching the exchange with her mouth half open. Spencer's eyes switched between his boss and his coworkers and JJ had just walked into the room, an eyebrow raised in question at the positions of everyone.

"Hotch, if I don't get him to confess where the kid is in the first twenty minutes then I promise I will never step a foot near him again. But you gotta let me go in there alone."

"No," Hotch said firmly. "Prentiss is going in with you or you're not going in at all."

Instead of getting angry like he usually does, Derek calmed himself down and took a few breaths. "He won't respond to the female sex, we saw that already. I'll be calm. You can watch me like you always do and if I get out of control, take me out of the room, alright?" His voice was bordering on hysterical and he glanced at the picture of the missing boy more than once.

With a huge sigh and a slap on the back to Hotch, Rossi stood and nodded. "I think he can handle it, Aaron. You just gotta let him try it. Like he said, if he messes up you can pull him out of the room."

After another minute of silence and harsh glares, Hotch nodded minutely. "So much as a raised voice, Morgan-"

Derek nodded. "Understood, sir."

Prentiss groaned and shook her head, rolling her eyes towards JJ who was sporting a grin. Garcia had started her typing again but smiled into the camera. Spencer sighed in relief and relaxed into his chair. Derek cut his eyes towards Spencer and the brunette got the message. He stood and walked out of the room with a "Coffee," thrown over his shoulder.

"Sounds good, me too," Derek put in, following.

This station, luckily, had an actual break room instead of a coffee area. Derek closed the door behind himself and walked into Spencer's arms.

"I know I get out of control with these types of cases but-"

Spencer shook his head, which was resting on top of Derek's. "You don't have to explain yourself to me Derek. I'm capable of just being here for you, even if you make a mistake. And I expect the same when I go cat-lady-crazy on a case as well."

Derek chuckled and turned his head to kiss Spencer's neck. "Since you know I'm always here for you, I'll just pretend that you're cheering me up."

"But I am," Spencer mused.

"Thank you, babe," he whispered as he pressed a kiss to Spencer's lips.

"Mmhmm."

 _DMSR_

"This isn't weird, is it?" Derek questioned breathily, his lips against Spencer's neck and his fingers moving further inside of Spencer.

The brunette gasped and arched his back as Derek reached a nice spot. "Hahn, n-no-" he whined.

 _DMSR_

Spencer checked his phone one last time before closing it and tucking it in his pocket. "This is insane," he said quietly.

"I agree. You know, we'll probably have to bypass changing and head right over there." Derek tapped his fingers against the wheel in annoyance. He had gotten the unsub to confess where he had hidden the boy -still alive luckily- yesterday, and they had headed home that evening. Paperwork for that case was the only thing they had to do today so when Collin texted for a date, they had agreed to meet at seven. It was now six-thirty and they were still twenty minutes from home. If, instead of changing, they went to the restaurant, they'd just barely make it to the date in the traffic. "I mean, we could always cancel-"

"It's okay. We can go. I'll just hide our guns and credentials in my messenger bag."

"And your slacks and sweater vest?" Derek smirked at Spencer's light blush.

"I decided to dial down my wardrobe in recent times and this is he result."

"Right," Derek laughed. "Dial down isn't the same as stuffing into a freezer, Spencer."

The doctor shook his head and crossed his arms. "I have never jabbed at your strange skinny pants nor your heavy stomping boots, why do you need to tease me about my wardrobe choices?"

"You're adorable either way- what do you mean by 'strange skinny pants'? I've been told that they make me look sexy."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "It definitely wasn't me."

Derek nodded. "No, it was me. My reflection and I have this special relationship that you just won't be able to come between."

Spencer laughed and shook his head. "You're right. I don't really want to intervene though."

"Good. Then I think we can get along." After a few more laughs and Derek's hand wandering along Spencer's legs, the traffic finally moved.

"It's been awhile since I've had Italian, was it you or him who suggested it?"

"It was him," Spencer said. "I like Italian, too. I just can't eat a lot of it."

"You mean you can't eat a lot. Period."

Spencer sighed and crossed his legs. "I apologize. I'll try to eat more like a starving dog next time."

"That's the spirit."

The restaurant was really busy, with a line out of the door and everything. Collin had let them know that he had reserved a table already and to ask for the Sully party.

The host sighed when he saw them but quickly put on a public face. "Hello, sirs. Party of two? The wait could be up to three-"

"No, actually, we're looking for the Sully party."

"Oh, of course." He nodded at Derek before looking in his book and flipping pages. "If you'll follow me." He gestured towards the dining area and took off before them.

Spencer could see Collin first, and he seemed to be arguing about something with Randy. When their eyes met, the dark haired beauty nudged Randy and they both smiled at the two men as they sat down in the chairs. "Your server will be with you all soon. Please, enjoy your meal," the host said before giving a small bow and walking away.

"Glad you guys could make it!" Collin winked at Spencer and pulled his chair closer to the table. "Love the sweater vest, Spencer. It looks freaking adorable on you."

The brunette blushed and smiled at the dark headed man. "I'm trying to tone my wardrobe down a bit," he said.

Randy quirked an eyebrow between the three and nodded. "I wouldn't say that's just a bit though," he indicated with his hand.

Spencer's mouth opened for a retort but their waiter pulled up at that moment. "Hello, I'll be your waiter today. My name is Andrew. Can I start you off with a wine tonight?"

When Derek had secured a white wine and the others were filled with a red, they made small talk and ordered from the extensive menu. Derek teased Spencer that they'd be going three-way with the check and the brunette graciously accepted that.

"I was kidding, Pretty Boy." He tried to tug a lock of Spencer's hair but was denied.

"I can take care of myself."

Derek resisted rolling his eyes. "I know, believe me. But weren't you going to act spoiled with me? Come on, I was kidding." He leaned down into Spencer's ear and spoke in a husky voice. "Let me pay for you tonight."

Spencer blushed before smiling at Collin who was currently watching them while talking to Randy. He turned his head before giving Derek a small peck. "Only for tonight?"

Derek's eyes darkened and he nodded. "But I expect you to be exclusively mine once this transaction goes through."

Spencer sighed hotly before continuing to play along. "I'm expensive, you know. Well sought after. How could you make up for all the handsome clientele I'd be losing?"

With a lick to his bottom lip, Derek smirked. "I'll rock your fucking world."

"Can we possibly know if you want cheese on this or not?" Randy questioned. His voice was a little exasperated but with good reason. Derek and Spencer had gone off in their own little sexual role-playing world for a second. With a meaningful look that told Spencer it would be continued later, Derek nodded at the waiter who was looking a little sheepish.

"You two are actually really adorable," Collin seemed to be continuing from something he had said earlier that the two hadn't heard.

"Oh, uh, thanks," Spencer replied before scooping up a ravioli.

"No, really. I wouldn't have expected you to have been straight a few months ag-"

"Collin!" Randy reprimanded. The dark haired man looked up at his partner with a questioning look on his face.

"Was that a secret?" He looked to Derek then Spencer. "Um, I'm sor-"

"It's not a secret, honestly," Spencer assured. Derek nodded.

"I know everything. I've even met his little buddies," he smirked at Spencer's blush.

Collin laughed good naturedly. "Randy told me you guys were a surprise to everyone. How'd you meet?"

The conversation was getting dangerously close to their occupation being found out but Derek thought quickly. "We've known each other for close to a decade so I think we just naturally fell into each other."

"Oh?" Collin rolled spaghetti onto his fork and pointed it at them. "How'd you guys meet?" He repeated and stuck the forkful in his mouth, waiting patiently for a bite.

"A mutual friend of ours introduced us," Spencer inputted, thinking of the day he was introduced to the team by Gideon.

Randy paused in his lasagna. "I thought you guys said you met at work?"

Spencer flinched inside. He had let that tidbit slip out at the club that night a while ago and he hoped Randy wouldn't have remembered it. Of course he did.

"Yeah, he was our coworker." Derek took a casual bite from his steak tips, waiting for the next crap question to come their way.

"So what do you guys do?"

Spencer mentally cringed. Of course. Lying was definitely an option. But they should have thought, no, known that this would come up in conversation. Why hadn't they talked about it?

"Geek over here is a professor's assistant. I'm kind of a coach for one of the B and G's around here. What do you guys do?"

Spencer sighed in relief but made it seem as though he was breathing out after taking in a deep breath. Thank Christopher for Derek's quick thinking in times like this.

"-at the club, of course. But Collin is a full time student right now. He's studying to-"

"Hey! I can speak for myself, monkey!" He teased at Randy before kissing his neck.

The talk stayed away from jobs and the like until the end when they agreed to do this again sometime in the future. Spencer and Derek left after Randy and Collin had, Derek's arm wrapped around Spencer's waist and rubbing up and down the brunette's side.

"It seems we might like a bit of role-playing," Spencer whispered so only Derek could hear him. They were walking to the parking lot across the street from the restaurant at a snail's pace.

"So it does," Derek agreed, breathing in the scent of his beau happily.

Spencer grunted as they neared the car. "Maybe we should try it out?"

* * *

 _But of course you've seen this before. No worries, next one is already up ;P_


	2. 18: Pretty Sure

_Hello there! Chapter two :D I'm on tumblr as torajune28!_

 _Warning: there is a bit of so and so here!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two: Pretty Sure**_

 _DMSR_

"This isn't weird, is it?" Derek questioned breathily, his lips against Spencer's neck and his fingers moving further inside of Spencer. "Maybe I should stop? You did say nothing kinky… Or was that extra?"

The brunette gasped and arched his back as Derek reached a nice spot. "Hahn, n-no-" he whined.

"Good," Derek said, digging deeper into the brunette. He licked a line down Spencer's neck and moaned as Spencer arched into him. "I wouldn't want to displease you."

"I thought…I was the one getting p-paid, hah, De-Derek, more!" The doctor pleaded, his hands holding Derek's shoulder blades with a death grip.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I was told at the beginning of our session that I can't do more than a little fingering." He punctuated the sentence with a curl of his fingers. "And if I recall, you were the one who told me that, weren't you?" He bit down on Spencer's neck.

Spencer groaned when that spot was hit again and a rope of white shot out of his tip. He was milked and milked until there was no more and then shot onto when Derek came a short while later and pulled his fingers out of him. Derek smiled down at Spencer before kissing his forehead and rolling off of him.

"You didn't stay in character," Derek murmured into Spencer's shoulder.

The brunette yawned and shook his head with a fond smile on his face. "I tried to. You didn't make it easy. I know you were holding back."

Derek nodded and pulled Spencer closer. "If I didn't we might have gone a little further than you're ready for."

Spencer hummed, snuggling into Derek's chest. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Spencer. You don't have to apologize for us taking things slow and taking precautions so you don't end up injured." Derek kissed Spencer's hair and rubbed up and down his back soothingly. "I'm capable of patience."

"Could have fooled me," Spencer joked, taking Derek's hand from his side and interlocking their fingers between them.

"Ha-ha," Derek rolled his eyes and listened carefully to Spencer's heartbeat. It took him a second to realize that it matched his and he smiled before closing his eyes. He couldn't have imagined this is where he'd be this time last year. In fact, he's a little ashamed to admit that last year late January he had two girlfriends and a few more sex friends.

"Probably not the right time," he told the sleeping brunette, "but I'm pretty sure I love you."

DMSR

"Any plans with the lady today, Casanova?" Emily was biting into an apple as she twirled in her seat and asked Derek.

"If I do I'm sure as hell not telling you three," he replied with a cutting smirk and a wink. JJ whined with a nudge at Garcia and the now dark headed computer whiz fake swooned.

"Chocolate bunny, you know that I'm missing this woman I don't know. And when I say missing I mean 'insanely jealous of'." She crossed her leg over the one that was resting on the edge of Emily's chair.

JJ turned towards Spencer and placed her hands together in a begging motion. "Spencey, you've had to have heard or seen something you're not telling us! You dudes always talk about the women you're seeing or messing with!" She walked towards him and leaned on the edge of his desk, looking directly into the eyes of the deer caught in head lights. "She's serious. You know something, don't you?"

"I-uh-"

"HE DOES!" Garcia screeched, jumping off the desk and honing in on the boy genius.

"I don't!" Spencer replied in a voice just as shrill, if not shriller.

"Oh! OH! His voice always gets higher when he lies!" Emily pointed her finger accusingly at him from her chair where she looked eerily similar to a villain.

"Tell us what you know, mortal." Garcia nudged her glasses higher onto her face and sniffed haughtily. "We do not agree with how ye has treated us. Doth bestow what thou knoweth."

Spencer chuckled at her broken Old English and shook his head. "I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to, guys. I'm sorry."

JJ narrowed her eyes at him and nodded. "Oh, I get it. It's the 'guy code'-" her fingers made the quotes motion mockingly, "-Will likes to use as an excuse on his poker nights."

Prentiss folded her arms and scooted her chair closer to the brunette. "Fine. I won't spill my juicy details to you. Ever again."

Morgan shook his head at the women's antics and smiled towards Spencer as he made his way down the slope. "I'm sure she really means 'gory details'. We all know you're a freak, Emily."

With JJ's sharp intake of breath and Garcia's snickering, Emily blushed before turning around and promptly ignoring the fact that she was now everyone's teasing victim.

Once their paperwork had finished, Emily and JJ snuck off to Garcia's lair, discreetly and hopefully completely undetected.

"Come in, ladies," Penelope said after two knocks sounded on her door.

"Hey, PG," Emily greeted, taking a seat on the desk that held her computers below.

"Has he done anything suspicious?" JJ immediately asked, taking the spare comfy chair and adjusting it so her feet touched the ground.

"Hey, hey, I just started picking through his things, give me a second."

Emily shrugged, a guilty look crossing her face. She tapped her fingers against the tabletop in shame. "Maybe we shouldn't be spying on him-"

"We technically aren't," Garcia concluded. She tapped on her keyboard before speaking again. "I'm just watching his car, it's not like we're following him. Maybe she's a coworker and that's why he's keeping it a secret! Think about it!" She turned in her chair and adjusted her glasses, the excitement filling her. "We could catch them going home together! Or maybe even a little impromptu romp in the backseat."

"Garcia!" JJ snickered, crossing her legs. "We're not stalking him or anything. We could be watching his accounts and phone records… but we're not!" She assured at Prentiss' incredulous glare. "I promise I'm not." JJ pointedly looked towards Garcia.

The dark haired woman gaped, holding her arms out in surrender. "I'm not either!"

"Oh, there he is," Emily said, feigning no interest but looking carefully.

"Aww, it's just him and Baby Genius," Penelope pouted. They saw both men walking together until they hit Morgan's SUV, then separating at the trunk and getting into the car on each respective side.

"Derek's been doting on Spencer lately," JJ pointed out.

Garcia nodded, her pinky in her mouth, her left hand holding her head up. "He has. Especially after Spencer got shot in the arm last year. His older brother instincts took over to the max."

Emily's eye twitched as the SUV pulled out of the parking lot, her brain working at a few hundred miles per hour. _Could… uh, no no probably not. I mean, it's Morgan and Reid. They're not… are they?_ She bit her lip and turned towards the girls to join in the gossip. She couldn't say anything yet, she didn't have enough proof.

DMSR

Derek stared at the objects in Spencer's hand with poorly disguised wonder and reverence. He watched as the contents went from one side to the other as the brunette's hands worked their way up and down the first thing, the other threaded between long fingers. His throat was feeling a little dry and he cleared it before swallowing audibly.

Spencer smirked, licking his lips and knowing the effect it would have on the older man. He walked over to Derek and sat next to him on his couch, setting the bottle and the other object in his hands on the coffee table. As Derek watched them, Spencer watched him and moved closer to whisper in his ear.

"Lisa suggested it," he said.

Derek swallowed loudly again and nodded.

"I thought it was a good idea, and… I'm thinking you do, too."

Another nod.

"Should we go ahead and do it n-"

"Yes," Derek interrupted, his voice husky already. He wrapped an arm around Spencer's waist and the other around the bottle and thing, pulling both up with them.

They walked to the room with the flavored, edible lubricant and the dildo in hand. There wasn't even a warning for the doctor when his pants were dropped and he was plopped unceremoniously onto the bed. He let out a rush of heated breath and shook his head to clear it as Derek flipped open the lid of the lubricant and tossed the dildo onto the bed beside him.

A generous amount was squeezed into Derek's hands and Spencer watched in fascination as Derek rubbed them together to warm it. When the dark hands hit his cock he wasn't sure how to react. Of course, he wanted this, so bad. But Derek was always reluctant to give him head. He sat up to protest but the older man's stare shut him up fast.

"I'm fine, Spencer. I promise."

The doctor nodded and waited, closing his eyes so it would be completely unexpected. There were hesitant touches to it, his breath hitching at the sweet caresses, and then gasping when a tongue came out and darted across his head. He keened as the tip was taken into the hot mouth, then popped out again.

There was a minute or two of this and then he was taken in deeper. He almost brought his knees together but Derek's head was between his thighs and he didn't want to squeeze it too tightly. He failed when a lubed hand found its way to his balls and eventually his puckered hole. He tensed when a finger breached him and then relaxed when it wasn't uncomfortable. Another finger was added quickly and he arched his back as Derek took him deeper.

The fingers were pumping now and Derek was bobbing along his length. He couldn't keep his eyes closed anymore and opened them only to meet dark brown eyes that were blown wide with lust. They seemed to be staring at him, asking for permission and he nodded hesitantly. Derek grinned and pulled his fingers out, grabbing the thin, purple dildo lying next to Spencer on the bed. The lube was still uncapped and he squeezed more into his hands. He covered the top half in it then returned to Spencer's hole, slowly sliding in and out until it was dripping with the lubricant.

"Are you okay?" The brunette bit his lower lip and nodded with a small smile on his upper lip.

"I am."

Derek nodded and slowly sunk the object in, a whine coming from Spencer as he clenched and unclenched against the pressure. A low moan escaped as it was pulled back out and he licked his lips, almost sitting up to pull Derek on top of him. "K-kiss me?" He asked, and the darker man buried his face in his neck, licking a line from his chin to his apple. He gasped and felt his stomach tighten, letting out a "Coming-" before actually doing so. Derek managed to pull away in time, the dildo still going though and the brunette pushed back on it as he rode out his orgasm.

Derek's cock was suddenly in his hands and Spencer quickly brought him to completion while tasting himself on his lips. Their taste mingled and he reveled in the thought of that. Next time he'd have to let Derek suck him off, then suck Derek off, and have a nice make out session afterward.

* * *

 _No guarantee on the next chapter. I am having to individually type EVERYTHING down again... Ughhh_


	3. 19: Thingie

_Kay, I know it's been long. PLEASE FORGIVE ME_

 _Notes: Pashing_

 _ **19: Thingie...**_

 _DMSR_

* * *

"Will you pick up the telecoms, Captain?" Spencer's voice was heavy with sleep, his eyes actually still shut against the rising sun. He was positioned with his head on Derek's chest, an arm around the darker man's waist and their legs entwined. The phone had rung at least three times in the last twenty minutes but it was the home phone, not Derek's cell. It couldn't have been important.

 _Move then, babe,_ he nudged softly.

Derek stood and stretched, creeping past a snoring Clooney to the phone. He sighed before picking it up and winced when his sister's cheery, loud voice entered his ear canal.

"Hey Der-der!"

"Christ woman, it's six-thirty a.m.. Why do you feel the need to yell?" He scratched his growing stubble and yawned at the mention of the early hour, proceeding to the hallway so he wouldn't wake either of his sleeping boys.

"Right, sorry about that." Desiree smiled at AJ who was leaning in to listen to the phone call. His blonde hair was now streaked with pink and she tugged on a lock before talking again. "I just wanted to see how you and Dr. Reid are doing…"

Derek rolled his eyes and shifted from one foot to the other. He knew that tone of voice. She was going to ask him something that would probably put him out. Ughhhhhhhhhh. "I know you talk to momma every few days. You know how we are, don't pretend you don't."

Desiree pouted into the phone. "I can't call just to worry about my big brother? You act like I don't love you!"

Derek sighed heavily and turned around so he could lean against the wall. "I know you love me, vulture, just as much as I know you want something. Spit it out, I wanna get back to sleep."

She snickered. "You mean you want to get back to cuddling Spence-ow! Okay," she relented after AJ pinched her arm. "Okay. So… I have a question."

"Shoot, lil' sis." He held the phone with one shoulder and bent down to greet the now awakened Clooney who was slobbing happily all over Derek's hands.

"Well, there's something that AJ and I really like to do together…"

"Uh, I don't wanna hear about the sex life, vulture."

"Derek! I'm being serious! Look, there's a convention for cross dressers in Richmond in two weeks… and we were wondering if maybe-"

Derek wrinkled his nose and sighed. "You want to room with me."

Desiree smiled at AJ who went red in the face and laughed into the phone. "Yes big bro, please? Puh-lease?"

Derek smirked, shaking his head and running a hand down his face. "I don't think I want you two in my house mucking it up."

Desiree mock gasped, putting on an affronted voice. "Well, excuse me! Here I am, thinking that my big brother is sweet and kind and loving, come to find out he's a huge troll!"

"Hey!" Derek laughed and Clooney barked loudly. He shushed the dog before getting back to the matter at hand. "Listen, if I let you stay here, it's only going to be you."

Desiree's eyebrows knitted together and she almost screeched into the phone at the sad look on AJ's face.

"I mean, he has to stay at a hotel but you can stay here. You're still my little sister, Des," He scratched the side of his nose and checked down the hallway at his closed door. "No way in hell are you guys going to shack together when I'm out of town all the time."

It was quiet on the other hand, for a good minute or two. Derek sighed and called attention back to him. "Look, I'm gonna head back to sleep. Why don't you two decide what you're going to do and then call me back when it's all sorted. Sound good?"

Desiree exhaled in a loud, rude manner and nodded… then realized her brother couldn't see her and said, "Sounds good. Talk to you later, Derek."

"Bye, Des," he told her before hitting the end button. He walked quietly into the room and set the phone on its stand. Carefully, so as not to wake the lightly snoring, muttering brunet, he slid into the bed and wrapped himself around the thin body.

"…the aliens… command…can't…" Derek chuckled to himself and watched those lips form more almost incoherent words. He couldn't take it anymore. Those lips he so loved were beckoning him, calling him to them as if his life depended on it. Besides, didn't Spencer say he actually rather enjoyed kissing?

With a lick of his own lips, Derek came in and placed them on Spencer's. He kneaded them until they conformed and started moving in tandem to his own. Spencer moaned into his mouth and he swallowed it like a starving traveler would a rack of ribs.

"Mngh, Derek?" The doctor asked with a smile on his lips, his arms coming to rest on Derek's shoulders.

"Yeah, babe."

"I like it when you wake me up that way."

Derek smiled and placed another kiss on his lips. "I like it too." After a few more minutes of cuddling and a bit before they went too far, Derek pulled away and kissed the clammy forehead underneath him.

"Did you have anything planned for today?" Spencer asked, sitting up slowly and stretching his limbs out. He yawned and covered his mouth, his eyes widening. "Oh, gross. Sorry, I didn't think about that just now."

Derek sat on the edge of the bed, placating a whining Clooney from being neglected. "Don't worry about it. I haven't brushed mine either but you obviously didn't mind."

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "I didn't notice, I totally mind though." He stood up, slipping his house shoes on and padding to the bathroom.

"Oh, hey, my sister wants to come over in a few weeks."

Spencer poked his head out of the bathroom and nodded as he put the toothbrush in his mouth. "'Kay."

Derek pushed Clooney's ears back and brought them forward again. The dog opened his mouth and panted, his tail wagging. He wanted a walk. "Her and AJ are coming to town for a cross dressing… thingie they're going to."

Spencer spit into the sink and tipped mouth wash into his mouth. After gargling that and letting out a long breath, he came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed next to Derek, petting Clooney on the head tentatively.

"You're letting AJ stay here with Desiree? All alone?" His voice took an incredulous tone and Derek nudged him.

"Nope. He's staying in a hotel and she'll be staying with me." He seemed to think and then amended. "Well, at least that's what I told them. They're gonna think on it and then get back to me."

Spencer nodded then grimaced, and leaned his head onto the older man's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Pretty Boy?"

Spencer scrunched his nose and looked up, kissing Derek's shoulder on the way. "Instead of a hotel, AJ could stay at my apartment."

Derek's eyes opened wide and then squinted. "Why?"

Spencer rolled his eyes. "They obviously asked you because they want to save on hotel fare. If he gets a room then what's to stop them from getting a room together? They didn't want to have to pay for a hotel, Derek."

Derek blinked then groaned. "Look, it's early. My brain is still turned off and-"

"Sure, sure." Spencer kissed his cheek as he stood and Clooney followed him to the kitchen, Derek trailing behind like a sad puppy. "Let's just hope it's not a brain fog. Though usually occurring for no reason or from lack of sleep and stress, they're thought to be a sign of old age. Considering you slept like a log last night and you've been particularly relaxed lately…"

Derek made a face at Spencer. "Okay, so I blundered, big deal. Would you be okay sharing with him?" He leaned against the kitchen entryway and folded his arms.

Spencer opened the fridge. "It's not ideal but we're usually on cases anyway. It'd probably only be for a few days, right?"

Derek nodded. "Probably. We didn't go into details but yeah, I think so."

The brunet shrugged and pulled the milk out. "Then I don't see the problem. He seems nice enough and when he wasn't feeling defensive he was polite towards us."

"Yeah," Derek agreed. "You're right." He sighed and pushed off the doorway, coming behind Spencer and pulling the corded phone off the hook. "I guess I should call them back and give them the update."

Spencer nodded and poured the milk into his bowl. "That sounds like a fit idea." He looked up as Derek started dialing her and his mouth opened in shock. "It's only seven a.m.?"

Derek shushed him and left the room, Desiree on the other side of the line.

Spencer's eye twitched and he capped the milk again, placing it back in the fridge and taking a spoon with him as he went to sit down. Clooney sat himself next to the doctor and panted, his stinky breath filling up the room. "Oh jeez, Clooney!" Spencer swallowed his cereal and then scrunched his nose. " You smell worse than red phosphorous." He eyed the leash on the wall, then sighed, stuffing the rest of his breakfast into his mouth. "Give me a second to change, alright?"

The brunet walked back into the room where Derek was panning out details with Desiree. He slipped on Derek's ratty pair of work out shorts -because even though they were tight enough to cut off Derek's circulation they just barely stayed on his hips- and a long shirt. He pouted at the fact that he felt so skinny but ushered Clooney back to the kitchen and carefully grabbed the lead.

The slobbering little one jumped and barked and gruff-ed all the way to the front door until Spencer had him clipped and out of it. By the time the genius walked through the front door again, the old dog was too tired to complain about being ushered outside into the backyard and Derek was on the couch, clean and relaxing.

"Hey, Pretty Boy. You showering?" He questioned, noticing the brunet pulling at the shirt uncomfortably.

"I am," he replied, walking into the master bedroom and stripping on the way.

"Want some company?" Derek threw, only half-jokingly.

And with a smirk on his face, the doctor called back, "Sure."

* * *

Ayyee, drop a favorite or a comment!


	4. 20: A Huge Compliment

_Update!_

 _Notes: none. This is what we call a 'filler'._

 ** _20: A Huge Compliment_**

 _DMSR_

* * *

"Hello, again," AJ greeted as they walked up to the doctor and the older agent just outside of D terminal. "It's good to see you guys."

Desiree smiled as she loped into her brother's arms. "Hey guys!"

Spencer and AJ waved at each other before Des gave him a large bear hug too. "I'll have you know that I'm glad you're letting us stay with you, even though it's both of you."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Spencer's a very private kid, you're lucky he even agreed."

"Hey! You're lucky we're trying to save money, otherwise we'd have reserved a hotel and had hot, sweaty-"

"AJ, I was thinking we could head to my place first, and then I'd drive you over to Derek's so you can settle in. Maybe then we can converse, eat, and catch up." Spencer's voice was hinting at a laugh as he watched Derek's face frozen in shock from the words his sister had almost spouted.

AJ had turned red but was already walking towards the doctor with his eyes on the ground. "That sounds good, let's go."

 ** _DMSR_**

"It smells amazing in here," AJ claimed as he set his books down in the study. Spencer's desk usually was the only thing in here but he had borrowed a futon from Derek and that was currently residing in the room as well.

"It does?" He tilted his head subconsciously and tried to gauge what AJ was smelling.

"Yes, your place smells awesome, Reid," AJ sighed, setting his bag next to the foot of the futon and plopped onto it. "Like an old, well-kept library with a hint of apple pie."

Spencer nodded and smiled. "I really love books. They're the only things in this world I'm one hundred percent sure will never lie to or betray me."

It was silent as AJ stood and wandered around the room, brushing his fingers against the spines of the books. "And Derek?"

"Approximately ninety-six point seven percent."

Another bout of silence and Spencer almost walked out of the door when another question was given to him. "That was awfully truthful."

"I don't like lying."

"Wouldn't he be upset if he found out?" AJ was casually flipping through one of the volumes but Spencer could see how tense he was. He leaned against the door frame.

"No. Derek is a logical man, he'd understand. It's actually a huge compliment considering I only trust myself about ninety-seven point five percent."

AJ turned towards the doctor, sensing there was definitely something more but knowing he could never say anything until they really got to know each other. "I'm sorry."

"For asking these questions or because I don't trust myself?"

"The former," he replied, playing with a pink strand of hair and a blush on his face.

"It's okay," Spencer smiled lightly, truly meaning so. "I can see you're trying to sort something out and if I can help, then that's just one more benefit I'd get from my being here, on this plane."

With that, the brunet walked away from the study and towards his bedroom, his phone in hand. "Hey, Derek. Oh? No, I'm fine. Yes, actually, AJ is tired so he's going to take a nap before we head over. Maybe you and Desiree could make that apple pie while we're away? Kay. Thank you, Derek. I'll see you soon."

 ** _DMSR_**

Spencer was right in his analysis of AJ. It had already been thirty minutes since they had come 'home' but the blonde was still locked (only the door was open) in Spencer's study. He wasn't sleeping, though he had for about twenty minutes, he was contemplating something or the other.

When an hour and a half had passed, Spencer closed the book he was reading (as slow as possible so he could use his bookmarks) and knocked on AJ's door. "Are you ready?"

AJ nodded, rolling over and unlocking his phone. He shot up when he saw the time and looked up at Spencer. "It- wh-"

"I told Derek you were tired and that you're napping. But I'm sure you're hungry now and would like to eat. Did you want to head over?"

AJ closed his eyes and rubbed a hand over his face. "Yeah."

He and Spencer made it to the car and out of the parking lot before the brunet spoke again. And even then it was only to show him where the nearest coffee shop was. "There's also one southwest of my apartment but it's about point five seven miles farther than this one." He indicated the grocery store a few blocks down. "I don't usually keep food in my fridge for more than a day because I'm always leaving home for long periods and it would just go to waste. I stocked the fridge with vegetables and fruit as well as boneless chicken and steak in the freezer. I know it's not much but between you and Desiree I'm sure you can finish it in a week."

"Yeah, no, that's good. Thank you, Reid."

"You may call me Spencer, Desiree does."

"Then Spencer. Thank you, Spencer."

 ** _DMSR_**

Derek opened the door to a slightly sweaty Spencer Reid and a drenched AJ. He smiled sheepishly and looked down at Spencer's hands, noting his old dog panting his breath away. "He got out again?"

Spencer stepped into the home and narrowed his eyes. "What 'old'? This dog has more stamina than Henry."

Derek chuckled and shut the door behind AJ, watching as Clooney plopped his big ole self onto the cold tile of the kitchen floor. "I could have sworn I just saw him outside."

"You really need to get the hole fixed, Derek." Spencer had finished taking his shoes off and was already on his way to Derek's room. When he emerged, he had on a new pair of slacks and a plain, light blue shirt. Who said a person can have too many go-bags?

"I'm sorry!" Derek felt the need to say again. Spencer had brought out an undershirt for AJ but because the boy was smaller, the pants wouldn't have fit him.

AJ thankfully took the shirt and shamelessly slapped it on after quickly removing his old v-neck. "Thanks!"

Desiree was still in the kitchen fixing their plates when she called to them that dinner was ready. It was going especially well and easy after Spencer had asked what the 'A' in AJ was short for.

"Asher," he'd exclaimed proudly, where he then went on to expound on his centuries old family and their influence on the modern art market of today.

Well, it was going great, until the boys got called in on a case.


	5. 21: Up To Date

_Hello. Sorry for the obscenely long wait. Both BTS and EXO made an appearance in Japan, where I went to spend my friend's last moments with them, her husband, and her._

 _My editor/coauthor, Shinji, his wife has passed. Please keep his family in your prayers. Thank you._

* * *

 **21: Up To Date**

 **DMSR**

"These are agents Morgan, Prentiss, Reid, Jereau, and Rossi. I'm agent Hotchner. Do you have an area designated as a center of operations?"

Officer Lang nodded and about faced to a long hallway where the team followed him to the last door on the left. It was a fairly large room, empty but a bulletin board and a large round table seating up to ten. "Could we possibly get a white board as well?" Spencer asked, setting his bag down on a chair and pulling the one next to it closer to the board, pumping it up until it was as high as it could go.

"Sure, I'll get right on it." Officer Lang left them to it, leaving the door half open as a friendly gesture.

"This is going to suck," Derek sighed, plopping into a chair himself and setting the tablet down in front of him.

Hotch nodded and Rossi shut his eyes, both following suit while JJ walked towards Spencer and Prentiss plopped onto the table. "Pull Garcia up?" And Derek reached over to his tablet before flipping the stand on its case open.

"Hey guys," she greeted uncharacteristically sadly. "We've identified the body."

 **DMSR**

Derek nodded as AJ excitedly moved his arms before his and Spencer's phones went off simultaneously.

Desiree raised an eyebrow and AJ stopped talking, looking between the three of them. "Uh-"

"It's a case, we've gotta go," Derek sighed, wiping his mouth on a paper towel.

Spencer sighed, taking his last forkful of food before depositing his plate under Morgan's. "I'm sorry we have to go. It was nice talking with you guys again." He pushed his chair out and walked alongside Derek to his room. "We don't know how long we'll be gone, days maybe?" His voice was muffled as he walked back into the dining room. "I'm sorry. I hope it's not too long."

Derek came a second later with a tie that was clearly Spencer's. "You can stay here tonight, AJ, but I want you to stay in a separate room. I'm trusting you," he looked pointedly at his sister, "So please respect me."

She shrugged slyly but Derek knew it would be okay. He leaned down and kissed her forehead then waved at AJ. Spencer waved to both and was the first out the door, already making his way to his car. "You don't wanna ride with me?"

Spencer sighed and shook his head. "I do, but we've been riding together a lot. I think we should go in separately and maybe I should get there before you?"

Derek pecked Spencer on his cheek before they split. "Fine! I'll ride all lonely like."

Spencer rolled his eyes and tucked into his car. He got there about ten minutes before Derek.

When the entire team was gathered in the conference room, everyone could tell by the sickly green hue of Garcia that this one was going to be bad.

Hotchner pulled into the room and pushed her aside and she seemed to gratefully sit down and hide her face away from the screen.

What showed up on the screen honestly made everyone else want to turn away as well. There were four pictures on the screen, the first of an indistinguishable blob of… something. The second was a closer shot and one could tell it was a body wrapped in some kind of wire or meshing. Usually the skin would still be visible but... it couldn't… The third was a shot of the bloated and discolored face. The last was the area surrounding the dump site.

Hotch made a noise in the back of his throat, almost like a gag. "This is the first body. It washed up onto shore, the wire around it had actually come undone. The body is at the ME's office right now and they've found another. They're raking the lake now for any others and I've told them we're leaving as soon as we're all on the plane. So wheels up in thirty. Please prepare."

 **DMSR**

"The first body or the second?" Rossi questioned, rubbing between his eyes.

Garcia tapped away and they all got messages on their tablets. "The first. Twenty-six year old Aaron West is a black male, divorced with a now seven year old. He was reported missing three years ago by his ex-wife and there is actually a warrant out for his arrest. He wasn't paying child support, which was ridiculous because he was definitely making enough. He had ties with the local gang. He was the leader of a set and ran the drug ring for his neighborhood before he went missing."

Derek nodded, tapping the screen and going through the pictures. "He would have definitely been carrying then, which means he had to have been snuck up on. Or our unsub is just that intimidating, which I doubt."

Hotch nodded. "We'll assume he's a large male for the moment. Reid, Prentiss, head to the ME's office and find out what's going on with Aaron West. Morgan, work on finishing a victim profile on West while Garcia reels up more information. Rossi, you and I are going to go check out the crime scene. JJ, I know it's been a while but I'll need you to deal with the media."

The blonde smiled as she stood and tucked her chair in. "Can do."

Spencer and Emily stood, the latter with a sigh and the former with a groan. Rossi and Hotch reached the door right as officer Lang came back with a board, just in time as Spencer asked for the nearest printer for Derek.

When Spencer walked into the morgue the first thing he noticed was the smell. But he knew the bigger deal he made of it, the longer his body would take to adjust to it. So he kept a straight face and breathed normally through his nose. Prentiss, however, gagged and made a small show of putting her hand over her nose and mouth.

"Hello. Agents Reid and Prentiss," the genius introduced themselves.

"Dr. Gruda. I've got your two vics here, the first we've identified as male Aaron West." Before they walked to his slab, the doctor gave them grim looks and scrubs. "I'm sure you guys have seen worse but this is a little disturbing." He pulled the sheet back and revealed a mess of… gunk. That's all Emily could describe it as. There was poultry fencing wrapped around Aaron's entire body, his right eye actually being cut by the material. He was bloated but the body was contained by the wire. The doctor sighed before placing his face mask on and handing a similar one to each of them.

"The wire was meant as a countermeasure to the body bloating and floating to the surface."

Prentiss raised an eyebrow at Reid so he expounded. "The expansion of a drowned body gives it buoyancy which causes it to float to the surface. The mesh will cut through the skin as the body expands releasing all of the gases trapped inside, causing the body to also fill with water and sink back to the bottom. It's a smart way to dispose of the bodies and honestly, if he had tied the wire mesh even a few centimeters tighter, we wouldn't be here right now."

Dr. Gruda nodded along as if agreeing before cutting the wire away from the body. "How did you identify the body?" Emily questioned.

"Dental records," the doctor noted, turning the bloated and awkwardly shaped face towards them so they could see the exposed teeth that would usually be hidden by cheek. "This isn't the worst part," he told them, cutting the rest of the wire all the way down West's legs. "Here," he pointed at the pair of legs in front of them and let them see the true extent of everything.

"Oh, man," Prentiss cried, her eyes squinting shut as she tried to imagine all that this poor man went through.

The entire bottom half of his body, starting from the external oblique, was skinned to the muscle, including his genitals. Spencer picked up the small pair of tongs and moved one of Aaron's legs to the side. "Cleanly, all the way down. This person definitely knew what they were doing."

Dr. Gruda nodded. He shot a small smile at Spencer. "I agree. Not only are the cuts clean, there is no damage- excluding the water damage- to the muscles." He moved further up the leg, towards the groin and moved aside the limp, almost melted looking flesh of the penis. "This organ, as I'm sure you can imagine, is extremely sensitive. As you can see, other than the fact that the skin surrounding it is entirely gone, it's completely free of trauma." He lifted the appendage and underneath, the testicles were about in the same situation. "This person definitely knows their way around the human body."

 **DMDMDM**

"No, it's okay. I'll let him know. Thanks, Reid."

Derek hung up and called Hotch, letting him know that the ME office had managed to identify the second body they'd found and had just received the third and last body from the dump site. He hung the phone up and looked to the board, wondering what gruesome detail in Aaron West's past he was missing.

 **SRSRSR**

When Spencer walked into the hotel room and was greeted by the sight of a nearly naked Derek Morgan, he almost pounced on the man right then and there. If it wasn't for Rossi's throat clearing behind him, he might have. "Think you're planning on dressing any time soon?"

Startled, Derek jumped and tugged a shirt on, now clad in that and a pair of boxer briefs. "Uh, sorry. I didn't know I was getting company."

Rossi set his bag down by the second bed and looked between the two of them. "I thought so too. But they jipped us on the rooms so we're kind of stuck like this until the case is solved."

Spencer set his bag down by Derek's and turned to face both men. Rossi was now rummaging around in his and Derek was sending him a sly smile as he tugged sweats on. "Hotch said he'll stay at the pull out at the station. The ladies have their own room but we're out of luck. It looks like two of us will have to share?"

"It's probably not a big deal for you guys though, huh?" Rossi questioned, moving towards the restroom. Spencer broke out in a blush while Derek kept his cool.

"What do you mean?"

Rossi shrugged as he tugged the door open and waved it to let some steam out. "I just mean that you guys share a room all the time so sharing a bed shouldn't be too much of a step forward, right?"

Thankful he hadn't completely given them away, Spencer released a breath with little effort and smiled at Rossi. "I think you two should share."

The older man raised an eyebrow and huffed a laugh. "You're skinny enough. You do it." He closed the door behind him and Derek and Reid turned towards each other, snickering.

 **DMDMDM**

For some reason, Derek couldn't take his eyes off of Spencer. The young agent was sprawled out in the corner of the plane by the kitchenette, his mismatched black and fuchsia socks wiggling when his toes did. The rest of the team was also conked out, exhausted after being away from home for half a week.

They'd caught up to the unsub, a forty-three year old white male by the name of Marley Hansen. He was a well-known official in the Children's Welfare Office. He'd originally gone to school to become a plastic surgeon but redirected his attention when his girlfriend became pregnant and aborted the foetus before it had a chance to live. His grudge was against both men and women with unpaid child support and possible abuse whether sexual or physical. His childhood was rocky, being put into the system at the tender age of seven. His mother had been sexually abusing him when she'd take him on her weekends and his father hung himself from guilt two days after being told so by the school counselor Marley had told.

After identifying the second body (Saber Matters) they were able to put a profile together. Both men were at least four months behind in child support, with two or more calls to the Child Protective Services, and in their mid-twenties. They thought they'd had a solid going, until they identified the third body. Thirty-two year old Sandra Spruill. Where the males had had their lower genitals removed and skinned from the waist down, Ms. Spruill was skinned from the breasts down. All three were stabbed in the chest, just above the heart.

They'd found Hansen disposing of seventeen year old Kennedy Prater (who was actually running from an arrest himself for raping his younger cousin) in his neighbor's pool. For about two hours they had chased him and lost him, and that was two days ago. The police chief had decided he no longer needed the agents and they'd keep them up to date on the status of the case.

Spencer's hair was crowned around his head like a halo, the long locks close to his shoulders. In all honesty, Derek liked it this long. He could run his fingers through it and twist it and tug it and curl it and grip it as he rocked his hips into Spencer teasingly because they still hadn't hit that point yet.

Prentiss snuck an eye open. She watched as Derek licked his lips and adjusted his sitting position to spread his legs a bit more. His line of vision was directly on Reid and yeah, it was looking more plausible now.


	6. 22: One ThingIs Another

_Hello again. Updating soon since the other chapter was up on 03._

* * *

 **22: One Thing...Is Another**

 **DMSR**

Derek got off the plane first, immediately calling his sister to see what she was up to. It was nine-forty a.m. and she and AJ were at a coffee shop just outside of Spencer's neighborhood. After parting at the parking complex, Spencer and Derek met up at said shop and joined the two who were happily digging into their breakfast.

"Hello, I'm Anna. How can I help you today?" A brunette came up to them with her pen poised just above the paper. She tossed her hair out of her face at just the right moment and the wind ended up helping her. "Coffee to start you off? Maybe tea? We've got a special on our Earl Grey this morning."

Spencer smiled up at her and shook his head. "Thank you, but I'll just have coffee this morning. Sugar on the side and two dashes of creamer."

Derek sighed and shook his head. "Can I have a house coffee, a side of toast, and a cheese and ham croissant please?"

She repeated the order back to them and went back into the café to put it in.

"You guys look like shit," Desiree noted, chugging down a few gulps. Her tank was obviously not enough against the cold weather of early March but she didn't really give a damn. AJ was bundled up in a scarf he had asked permission from Spencer to borrow. It was one of his more whimsical ones, a pale green with sea foam leafs and dark blue branches.

"I don't mean to be insulting but I agree." He dashed more salt onto his omelet and cut into it, letting the cheese melt onto the knife and licking that up.

"I feel like shit," Derek nodded, sitting back in the chair and yawning. It was actually nice outside, probably on the verge of 73*. "We should probably be asleep right now. Pretty Boy rested on the plane but I was pretty much awake the entire time."

"I didn't sleep that well, actually." Spencer cut his eyes at Derek who smirked at him and thanked Anna as she set their steaming cups down. "Did you guys ever get to Colors?" He questioned, referring to the club he had recommended to them when they had no idea what to do the nights they'd been gone.

"Hell yeah, and it was amazing. I couldn't picture you in a place like that, Spencer. Impossible."

He smiled at AJ and took a long sip from his mug. "It used to be one of my favorites last year. Great dancers and decent women."

Derek raised an eyebrow and Spencer shrugged. "I didn't think you'd want to see anymore."

"Mmhmm," the darker man nodded. "I see how it is. Keeping the honeys all to yourself. No, no, it's alright," he made a placating motion with his hands when Spencer jokingly tried to defend himself. "I'll remember this when you're begging me to take you to some museum or art show."

Their bickering continued until the food was brought out and suddenly all was quiet at the table. Desiree, who was sitting across from Spencer, nudged him with her foot and smiled when he looked up at her. "You've got this awesome Fourth Doctor's hat that I'd love to borrow for tomorrow. Is there any chance of that happening?"

Derek rapped her on the head with his knuckle. "Why do you know what Reid has in his closet?"

"Why do you know he keeps it in his closet-ow!" He'd done it again and she pushed her chair out to get away from him. "It was in his coat closet! When I dropped AJ off at his place I saw it in his closet and it'd go perfect with my gentleman's suit. I was only asking!"

Spencer finished swallowing his bite of toast and nodded at her. "I don't mind, as long as you give it back to me the way you're receiving it."

"Score," AJ laughed as Desiree pumped a fist in the air. "I promise I'll take care of it. Promise, promise, promise!"

Spencer yawned and took another bite of Derek's toast… well, the toast Derek had ordered for him because he knew he'd ask for a bite of the croissant if he hadn't. "I trust you." That pulled a smirk from AJ, who hid it behind his mug.

A bit of small talk and stuffed stomachs later, the crew split up, Derek giving Desiree free reign over his car. They hopped into Spencer's and made way to his apartment. "Fu-uck I just wanna lie down," Derek whined, trying to get into a comfortable position in Spencer's little Volvo.

"Ten more minutes and you ca-" The voice that had started out exasperated abated into curiosity when Spencer saw Collin on the arm of a man with bulging muscles and a darker skin tone than Randy's. He nudged Derek to look and the older agent raised his brows with a downturn of his mouth. "Guess that's the end of those double dates."

"Guess so," Spencer agreed, paying attention to the road again. "Poor guy, he just can't seem to catch a break."

Derek shrugged, scratching his nose with his thumb nail. "Eh, he could be screwing up. Or he can't catch a break," he added when Spencer eyed him suspiciously. "I'm just saying that we don't know the story. Who knows what happened?"

The brunet nodded, flicking his turn signal on. "True. I guess I could text Collin and find out…"

Derek turned to look at Spencer with a smile on his face. "Is Dr. Reid actually going to gossip? Should I get the scrap books out, mark this as a 'first shade' in the baby book?"

Spencer sighed, turning the car off and shutting the door softly behind him. "Fine, I won't text to find out what's going on."

Derek closed the trunk, swinging his bag over his shoulder and handing Reid his. "Uh-uh. Nope. You've got me curious now. You gotta do it."

Spencer wrinkled his nose. "Why can't you? You're the curious one around here."

Derek took the key from Spencer, who was yawning with his dominant hand over his mouth, and unlocked the door easily. Too easily. "Hang on, Reid." He pulled his gun out and searched all rooms until satisfied and 'satisfied' means twice.

"AJ might have forgotten to lock the doors when he left this morning. It happens."

Derek shook his head. "I don't know, it's weird. Kid lives in Chicago. He should know better than that." He set his bags down in Spencer's room and walked back to the kitchen where the genius was making another cup of coffee. "Coffee before bed?"

Spencer shrugged, "You know it doesn't affect me as strongly anymore. It's more of a comfort than anything."

Derek smiled, wrapping his arms around Spencer's waist and taking over stirring the sugar into the cup. Pale hands slid up his forearms and into the crook of his elbow, swirling soft circles into the skin. "I'm not comfortable touching anyone as much as I am you, Derek."

"Good thing too, I'm a jealous man."

 **SRSRSRSRSRSR**

Spencer curled his arm under his head and hugged the pillow he was leaning on. The sun had reached its peak in the sky about an hour ago and he'd heard Derek get up when his phone rang fifteen minutes ago. There was a soft murmur from the living room and he knew it had to be ESPN or Spike. Derek was, after all, a typical alpha male. Not so typical, actually, Spencer thought, sitting up and slowly stretching his body out. He tugged on a shirt before remembering he already had one on, then took both off and decided on a shower.

Derek snuck up on him when he bent over to spit in the sink and he jumped, dropping both the towel around his waist and the toothbrush in his hand. Derek whistled teasingly before handing him the towel and pecking him on the cheek.

Once Derek had showered –Spencer was slowly reading another book so he could use a bookmark- they'd decided on making baked chicken and asparagus spears with mashed potatoes. Desiree had been the one to call earlier and she had asked them what they were doing for dinner.

"I'll take Des home tonight after the thingie and you and AJ can have some bean pole bonding time."

Spencer glared before chucking a spear at Derek who easily caught it and set it back on the cutting board. "I've told you no matter how hard I try I can't gain any weight."

"You're fine, Pretty Boy! I was just messing with you. Teasing. A joke. Don't change. I love you just the way you a-"

Spencer had paused at the exact moment Derek said the 'L' word. They were standing side by side, one chopping asparagus and the other mashing the softened potatoes. Then he resumed, with a small smile on his face and ears and neck as red as strawberries.

Derek breathed a sigh of relief when Spencer didn't say anything. Obviously he was okay with it, but it wasn't time. It was too soon. Love? What the hell. He remembered the words his momma had spoken the day she'd found out about them. …Love… It's too soon to say it out loud to him. In my head is one thing, out in the open is another.

 **DMDMDMDM**

It was ten-twenty-nine when Derek got the call. He and Desiree had been squabbling over which procedural show to watch when his phone rang. It was AJ, which was weird… because it was AJ. "Hey, man, what's up?"

"Uh- hey- uhm- Mmorgan, Derek. You gotta- gotta get to the office. The B-BAU. Sbencer needs you. I gotta go-"

Derek was off of the couch and gathering his things before AJ had even hung up. As soon as he'd heard his voice he knew something was off. AJ and Desiree's parade thing had been today and Derek saw AJ jump, skip, run and frolic with the best of them. He'd come to say hi before they went off again and he wasn't even out of breath. Yet over the phone he was? Not only that, his voice sounded muffled... Then he'd said Spencer's name and all color drained from Derek's face. He skidded into the driveway, Desiree on his tail, and was out of the neighborhood two minutes and twelve seconds after the phone call.

When he got to the check in, they'd questioned him about his sister. After a five minute explanation and finding someone who knew him at the front desk, he'd gotten a visitor's pass for her and they were on the elevator going up to the bullpen. It was quiet, no one was in sight, but the conference room's light was on and the blinds were closed, casting an ominous shadow over their desks. He ran into the room, slamming the door against the wall and drawing all attention to him. Hotch and Rossi were the first he saw, on the far end of the room talking into one of their phones that was on speaker. Prentiss was next, she was standing with AJ –bloody nosed and slobbing as he held an ice pack to his mouth- and nodding as he gestured wildly and frantically looked about the room. When he noticed Desiree he ran right to her, hugging her tight and kissing her neck.

JJ and Garcia were on either side of Reid, one with her arm wrapped around his waist and the other holding an ice pack to his face. The brunet looked up as the door slammed and saw Morgan, his expression was blank as he read the concern on the older man's face.

"What happened?" Derek demanded, stomping up to Spencer. He took the ice pack from JJ and Spencer looked down at his lap. "WHAT happened?" Derek repeated.

"It-it was Randy."


End file.
